Kevin (Ed Edd n' Eddy)
Kevin is one of the main antagonists (alongside the Kanker Sisters) of the highly acclaimed cartoon series, Ed Edd n' Eddy and is the main antagonist turned redeemed villain in the 2009 movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He is the popular boy of the culdesac kids and Eddy's former arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Kathleen Barr, who also voiced Marie Kanker from the same series and also voiced Queen Chrysalis in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Biography Kevin is considered as the jock of the Cul-De-Sac and is usually seen as a cool kid by the other characters, much to Eddy's jealousy. He is constantly tormenting and ridiculing the Eds, especially Eddy, calling them "dorks" and other such things. He is frequently seen riding a bike. He is also frequently seen with Nazz, his love interest. It was mentioned that his garage is full of jawbreakers due to the fact that his father works in a jawbreaker factory. He is also shown to bully Jimmy on occasion. Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy does), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in the episode "See No Ed", Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were nowhere to be seen. The Eds, in fact, was working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has a paranoia of the Eds. In an episode, the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimney, after they ruined the house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. While he despises Eddy, he seems to be slightly more friendly with Ed and Edd, but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Edd are seen conversing with each other in "From Here to Ed" and "The Luck of the Ed" and Edd has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice (in "A Case of Ed" and "This Won't Hurt an Ed" respectively). Edd seems to be the one that Kevin can nominally get along with, although this is generally as good as it gets. Kevin and Eddy are archenemies. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running trivia for the show, this probably would not have begun if Eddy wasn't a scammer. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin ever get along (although they do have their moments this is barely shown), once strongly shown in the episode "Little Ed Blue" where Kevin and Eddy are playing catch off of Ed's head, but an angry Ed beats both of them up severely. At the end of the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin finally becomes friends with the Eds due to finally realizing why Eddy truly wanted to fit in with the Cul-De-Sac kids and be friends with them. Moral Event Horizon Kevin arguably crossed the Moral Event Horizon (though debatable, as he was redeemed in the movie) in the episode "Your Ed Here", when he discovers that Eddy's middle name is Skipper and forces, Eddy, to do his bidding or he'd tell the other kids (which, essentially, was blackmail.) As the episode progresses, Kevin forces Eddy to do a number of very embarrassing and humiliating things, including making him dress like Jimmy, forcing him to kiss Edd, act like a seal, and eat a fish. He even sprays the crotch of Eddy's pants with a water gun to make it look like he soiled himself, but Eddy is still unable to stand up for himself. While doing this, Kevin's sadism is very apparent. Despite this, Kevin decides to tell the other kids anyway, who all proceed to mock and tease Eddy for it. Eddy would reciprocate this act with one similar in the episode "This Won't Hurt an Ed" when he discovers that Kevin is scared of hypodermic needles. He convinces the kids that it is Booster Shot Day, which causes Kevin to faint. For a majority of the day, he and Ed torment Kevin to the point of him almost having a complete nervous breakdown. However, this is foiled by Edd, who reveals that it wasn't Booster Shot Day at all. Another example of Kevin potentially crossing the MEH was "Smile For the Ed", in which he ruined Eddy's school photo out of spite then, upon obtaining a copy of it, which resulted in hundreds of copies being made and participated in everyone wearing Eddy's picture just to psychologically torment Eddy. Even after Double D, posing as the principal, ordered all of the photos to be disposed of, Kevin still kept one and used it to ruin Eddy's attempt to do a retake photo in order to impress his mother. ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' In Ed Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show, Kevin and the other kids set out on a quest to hunt down and beat the Eds for destroying the Cul-De-Sac with their horrible scam. At the end of the movie, Kevin and the others become friends with the Eds after seeing Eddy being mistreated by his brother and finding out the real reason for Eddy's scams. He and the other kids also grow a hatred for Jonny 2x4 after he beats up the redeemed Eds. Kevin then invites the Eds to his house for a jawbreaker party. Trivia *Kevin used to have severe aichmophobia (fear of needles/injections) until Double D helped him overcome this fear. *Originally, Kevin was built-up as the possible main antagonist of the film, until the introduction of Eddy's Brother. *Despite being a male, he was voiced by the female actress Kathleen Barr. *VILLAINOUS ACT: In "Your_Ed_Here" Kevin blackmails Eddy to do stupid thing's after he finds out his middle name. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Love Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Protagonists Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Category:TV Show Villains Category:Perverts Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Torturer Category:Cheater Category:Dimwits Category:Lover Stealers Category:Thugs Category:Affably Evil